


空樓

by efoist



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, F/M, Parody, Sweeney Todd - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 這層已經空了好些年，歪腔斜調的老闆娘在他背後說，闔門聲響就似關上防止逃脫的籠子。他懶得理睬這些小動作，目光繼續漫遊於房間，如同置身四道堵著出口的圍牆裡面。
Relationships: März von Ludowing/Elisabeth von Wettin





	空樓

這層已經空了好些年，歪腔斜調的老闆娘在他背後說，闔門聲響就似關上防止逃脫的籠子。他懶得理睬這些小動作，目光繼續漫遊於房間，如同置身四道堵著出口的圍牆裡面。

上一戶的人呢？他淡淡問道，注意力由靴子踏碎的塵埃，轉到絲質手套撫上的殘舊木椅，磨平的紋理內彷彿寄宿了曾經依偎在此的生命氣息。

噢，可憐的母親！老闆娘的語氣一點也不遺憾，在兒子出事後病死了啦，她是第一群被那些老鼠病逮住的人，也是第一個屍體被火燒光的，唉呀可憐哪，兒子被人帶走後她傷心得幾乎發狂，那段日子我在樓下聽到她的聲音都覺得心驚膽顫……啊啊不過她生病時已經立刻被送走了，他拉開梳妝台的抽櫃時老闆娘急忙轉話題，我還特地徹底清洗這裡，所以不用擔心這裡會髒。他冷哼一聲，望進被清個一空的飾物抽屜，還真是清理得一乾二淨，但沒有作聲。

她的兒子出了什麼事？他走到附著屋頂斜下的窗子，外面的蒼白日光僅讓房間看來更加悽慘悲涼，他湊近窗前，冷冽吐息將第三行的玻璃懾住結冰，這才發現他比以前長高了。

老闆娘故弄玄虛的壓低聲線，都是那種老故事，落魄貴族青年愛上富家少女，小情侶被拆散了啦。

她鬼鬼祟祟走到他旁邊，濃妝艷粉掩不住蒼老惡怨的眼瞳閃避他的逼視，這件事是這個城的禁忌啊，先生你可不要跟其他人談起啊……有人說是因為公爵家做法太殘忍，讓那對小情侶含恨而終才降臨了瘟疫，但公爵到現在都不肯認錯，也不准任何人提起他那可憐的女兒。

那位小姐過世了？我聽說她是公爵的獨生女。他把手收進燕尾外套，低頭裝作看錶，光在他臉投下陰影。

老闆娘以他恨不得捏住脖子掏出答案的沉默吊著氣氛數秒，最後大聲地嘆了口氣，說出令他有如瞬間踏空墮落的真相。

她死了啦，流產死的，公爵堅持要她打掉那個孩子，結果她撐不過去，唉那麼年輕又漂亮的姑娘……

砰！角落某塊木板應聲敲地，老闆娘嚇得跳起離那邊遠遠的，一邊呢喃天啊一邊打著錯誤手勢的十字。他閉上雙眼呼吸平靜，假裝什麼事情都沒發生。

唉呀我說夠故事了，好先生，你打算租這個房間對不對？很不錯吧。

他輕柔放下行李箱，嗯，然後脫下黑色外套，俐落拋到木椅上面。

那麼請問你的名字，先生？老闆娘貪婪的小眼打量他的絲絨紅背心和擦得發亮的黑皮靴。他微微一笑，嘴角沒入黑影之中。

「Märchen von Friedhof. 恭候妳的差遣。」

End


End file.
